


List

by Diredevil



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a small list of names on his wrist, done in ink every morning before he puts on his hand wraps. Kinda pathetic that he's only got 8 older guys that would give a shit if anything happened to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	List

   It's a small list of names on his wrist, done in ink every morning before he puts on his hand wraps. Kinda pathetic that he's only got 8 older guys that would give a shit if anything happened to him, but it's enough to stop the ideas from blossoming into action. He stops before wrapping up his hands, reading each name and remembering why the name is there in the first place.

   Pyro is his best friend. The firebug and him are almost always in one of their rooms reading comics or watching tv out in the rec room. Pyro isn't so bad once you get to know them and if he can tolerate the loud-mouthed pain in the ass, all the power to him.

   Sniper doesn't talk much to anyone unless you get a lot of alcohol into him. That makes him a wonderful listener and he just... takes everything in like a sponge. Sniper doesn't seem like it, but when the kid is out sulking on the battlements of the base, he'll walk up and offer a cigarette and ask how his brothers are by name. Never fails to make him smile.

   Engie's one of those guys that is amicable towards everyone, but you get on his bad side and its enough to make Spy and Doc hide. At first, Engie got real annoyed with the constant bored visits that often resulted in little to no work being done. Then he warmed up to the little team terror. Kind of adopted the kid and put up with his shit. In turn, Engie's nest got hit less and less in battle since the Spy was a little preoccupied with respawning.

   Demo, when he's not in his overly drunk state, is actually pretty great guy to hang with. It helps somewhat that he's not against sharing his stash. He almost died laughing when the kid first took a drink, but eventually he got it under control. They shared stories of home and their mothers and the kid often passed out laughing. He always found himself in his room with a trash bucket on the side of his bed, so at least Demo has a heart.

   Soldier has a few screws loose, but he ain't completely nuts. He and the youngest member of the team used to get into huge screaming matches at the dinner table. It got to the point that the other guys took bets on who would throw the first punch or insult a mother. As the two actually spoke outside of the fights at the table, Soldier wasn't as bad or crazy as he seemed. He just didn't want to be seen as weak by the rest of the team and it took a very colorful threat to get that secret to stay as a secret.

   The Doc is completely insane on the field. It's terrifying and even his own team avoids him when he's got that bloodlust in his eyes. Off the battle field is an entirely different story. The dork taught someone with the worst attention span how to play chess and they actually play long games that go into the night. The kid is the only one, apart from Pyro, that gets access to the doctor's stash of candy. He's also one of the only people that get to touch Medic's precious doves. It seems that getting stuck in someone's chest cavity creates a special bond that no one can replicate.

   Heavy is like a big brother that doesn't constantly try to beat the shit out of you. He's quiet and didn't speak much because of the language barrier, but that doesn't stop him from being almost as smart as Engie. First meeting the giant, everyone's thought was he was just some big dumb lug that loved his gun. The gun part is still true, but the runt knows first-hand from many chess games that he's sharp as a tack. Big heart, too. There was a time where homesickness hit hard and he sat with the boy and listened and shared and eventually the kid learned that Heavy gives the best hugs, beating Pyro but just a little bit. Course, that stays between the two, a silent agreement to never let that night leave the room.

   And then there's Spy. He's a bastard in every sense of the word. A bastard and a jerk and a coward and... surprisingly one of the most understanding people the kid knew. Sure, they threw jabs and low blows on a daily basis, but on days where the mind goes into overdrive, Spy has been there to ground him. There's no point in hiding any more after Spy found him in the infirmary's bathroom going through the meds that medic had. It wasn't the best of times and it still isn't, but the Frenchman had some tact in handling the situation.

   He finished wrapping his hands and then got up to grab his hat and head piece. He put it on and gazed at his reflection for a moment. After examining his own face, a small smile broke out.

   "You're okay, Scout. You're okay."

   Scout took a deep breath and then headed out to his teammates. No. His friends.


End file.
